You Dropped Something
by Lexi1901
Summary: Tamaki needs to learn a lesson- and the twins and Kyoya think it's about time he learnt it.
1. dropped

Kyoya watched silently as Tamaki grabbed his black leather coat and sunglasses, chatting animatedly on the phone with someone or other, while shoving his foot into a shoe.

Kyoya was silent, because Tamaki had made up his mind- he was going out. And not Haruhi, not Kyoya, not even his mother would deter him from going to the party of the night.

Kyoya winced at door slamming, and the loud, incessant chatter left the apartment with Tamaki, leaving Kyoya to his own devices.

Kyoya toed the mess of shoes and the like at the door, before sighing and straightening them up. He didn't know when Tamaki would be coming home, but he knew it would be in the early hours of the morning, if not about noon the next day.

_If,_ he came back at all.

Kyoya wasn't even sure what had started this particular argument, but he knew what it had been about. Apparently, Kyoya was too _clingy_.

It was enough to make anyone who'd known them a year ago burst into laughter, but Kyoya knew very well of Tamaki's many sides of himself.

And this side of him was in the mood for vodka and cheap whores.

Kyoya felt himself stiffen, before standing up and brushing off his hands.

Kyoya Ohtori was not a _toy, _not a silly little accessory to be picked up and discarded as the user pleased; he was more than those sluts would ever be.

Kyoya kicked the shoes over, walked away calmly, picking up his little black cell phone, and heading towards his wardrobe.

He texted quickly, pale fingers dashing over the tiny buttons, forming a message to a friend of sorts, smirking slightly.

He flipped through his closet, searching for something simply perfect for tonight. He rifled through a few pairs of jeans before an insistent buzzing on from the table distracted him

SEEN TAMAKI AGEHA. ORDER DRINK 4 U ;)

Kyoya's smirk grew, and he decided on a pair of black, very tight jeans, a white v-neck with a button-up vest, and a handcuff chain on his belt loops.

His hair had grown out somewhat in the last while, long enough to do something with, he decided. It was pin straight already, so that wasn't a problem, but getting it the way he wanted might be.

He pursed his lips through a cloud of hairspray, plucking at the hair in the back, sticking it up, and leaving some to fall around his face. He finished rather quickly, and getting other things ready, before spotting a stick of Tamaki's discarded eyeliner rolling on their bed.

Well. Wouldn't hurt to try, he thought.

He started simply, a line under his eye, ending with a tail, and a layer on his top lid, repeating the process, before dusting some glittery eye shadow on his eyelid.

He looked at himself, thoroughly satisfied. He looked himself over, somewhat entranced. Not even Haruhi would have known it was him. His black, perfectly straight hair fell across his kohl lined eyes, giving him an enticing air of mystery.

"Somebody's gonna cry tonight," whispered Kyoya to his reflection, snatching lip gloss for good measure.

He grabbed his black wallet from the bedside table, and sauntered out to grab a limo.

***

He heard the club before he saw it, the pulsing beat of the music, and the lights streaming from the windows, and the long line up in front, the huge glass doors guarded by bulky bouncers.

He slipped out of the car fluidly, the soon-to-be club goers all turning their attention to the sleek black limo.

He walked towards the biggest guy closest to the door, smiling something he never dared even try use back in the host club.

"I don't suppose," he drawled lowly, eyes flashing, "You have any room for one," he murmured, almost touching the bouncer's chest, peeking out from thick lashes.

"Oh," said the bouncer, looking startled, weak, muddy eyes widening, "Oh, yeah, sure. Go right in,"

Kyoya licked his lips suggestively, catching the entire line up under his spell, strolling in the club as if he owned it.

He searched for his friend, a spike of red hair, or two.

He found them by the bar, flirting with each other, circled by a group of young, rich men, laughing and casting sultry looks around.

Kyoya slipped through the crowd, followed by multiple pairs of eyes, all either jealous, or desperately hoping for a dance.

The Hitachiin's eyes widened when they saw him, their mouths opening slightly, then falling into easy smirks.

"Well, well, well," drawled Hikaru, "Look who's come to join us."

"Yes, it seems dear Kyoya has finally arrived, Hikaru." Kaoru purred from behind his twin, and the circle of men looked slightly flustered at being confronted with another obviously gorgeous man.

"Of course," Kyoya said in a low voice, eyeing the club completely, searching for a blonde head. "I'd never break promises to such dear _friends._" He darkened his gaze, sauntering over to stand to the side beside Hikaru, slightly in-between the twins.

Tamaki suddenly came into view, laughing loudly, with a blonde, simpering bimbo on his arm.

The trio's gaze hardened, but they pasted on saucy smiles, while the twins moved closer to Kyoya, Kaoru behind, Hikaru at his side, almost touching.

"I'd thought you'd never get here," whispered Kaoru, just loud enough for the entire circle to hear, before capturing Kyoya's lips in a kiss, just as Tamaki turned over to look.

Hikaru sucked at the elder's pale neck, while Kaoru and Kyoya moaned obscenely, earning heated looks from over half of the club, and catcalls from some.

Kyoya would never forget the look on Tamaki's face as he watched him in the middle of the Hitachiins, as he smirked slightly, feeling Kaoru's wet tongue.

Tamaki dropped the bottle and slut, storming over to the display at the back of the club, snapping at the rest of the party-goers to mind their own business.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, breath smelling of vodka and slightly of smoke, pulling Kyoya away from the twins.

Kyoya looked at him with a lazy smile, tugging his hand loose. The Hitachiins slinked their way around Kyoya again, resting on his shoulders, Kyoya's shiny lip gloss now partly residing on Kaoru's lips.

"We were playing with that," purred the twins, linking their arms around Kyoya's waist and shoulders, while Kyoya laughed coolly, flicking his hair back from his face.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoya had a look of false innocence in his eyes, and his tone dripped with desire. "But I belong to-"

"Someone else," finished the twins, with smug looks on their faces, Hikaru smirking around a fresh cigarette, while Kyoya and Kaoru laughed.

"Let's take this somewhere private," Kyoya whispered hotly into Kaoru's ear, smiling like it was an inside joke, while Hikaru passed the spliff to Kyoya.

They pushed by Tamaki, currently in an almost chronic state of shock, when Kyoya stopped for a second, looking malicious.

He got close to Tamaki, before murmuring, "You dropped something,"

He blew cigarette smoke in his face, before draping himself over Hikaru, licking at Kaoru's neck, both their hands in his back pockets.


	2. Picked up

**A/N: Gomennasai! I am so very sorry for such a long wait, I'm hoping it doesn't deter you in making comments, because I really appreciate them, and take time to read them.**

**Anyhow, this has been in the works for a while, inspiration was a little hard to come by lately, but today I said to myself, **_**There are people who asked for a second part, get it done!**_**, so the last about 600 words happened today.**

**BTW, I'm sorry if this is inaccurate, but I reviewed some stuff, and none of this particularly clashed with what I've said, aside for the things we already know didn't happen. I think it's pretty okay, but let me know if you catch any errors. **

**Oh! Since I forgot (and probably never will remember again XD) anyone who is adverse to yaoi would best be leaving now! At least now you can't say I haven't warned you x) **

**Enjoy!**

Kyoya dropped his keys in the hall table, head spinning dizzily from all the fumes and drinks he wasn`t sure he had, stumbling, vision hazy.

He felt around, giggling breathlessly, until he found the kitchen, the only room with the lights still on. He staggering pointlessly, brushing at his hair repeatedly.

Tamaki watched with apprehensive blue-violet eyes, standing at the bedroom doorway, clad only in pyjama bottoms. His eyes followed Kyoya`s figure raptly, as if he was soaking in every detail as fast as possible.

Tamaki cleared his throat, feeling hoarse and scratchy, as Kyoya turned around slowly, with a mildly confused look on his face.

"I-" and Tamaki fell silent, completely at a lose. He knew what his instincts were telling him to do, to smother Kyoya in compliments and overdone flattery until he forgot why he was mad, or looked past it. But Kyoya wasn`t some host club girl, wasn`t some slut at a bar, and though Tamaki treated him as though he was worth no more than them, he knew Kyoya was much more than that, too good, too much, and Tamaki was not enough.

"What were you doing, with those twins?" asked Tamaki quickly, watching Kyoya pick at his nail polish.

Kyoya had a blank, easy smile on his face, kicking his feet randomly, "Hey, it`s just you and me now," he said quietly, while Tamaki almost turned away, Kyoya`s eyes widened, "Don`t go wasting time on something else."

Tamaki fell silent, and plopped down in a chair around their table, their centerpiece adorning it nicely, their kitchen looking empty and alone. All theirs. Tamaki and Kyoya, Kyoya and Tamaki.

Tamaki had been going out and partying like he did the night before for months, but he had never considered that Kyoya would ever do anything like what he did. But even more, he didn`t expect it to hurt as much as it did.

"I-I`m so-_sorry, _for what I`ve been doing to you, and I still want to-to-"

Kyoya twirled the flower from the vase rapidly, smiling blankly, before laughing hysterically, grey eyes glaring with an empty harshness into Tamaki`s, "It`s all over now,"

"_No_. No, it's not, I-" Tamaki fell silent at the sight of Kyoya's eyes, which seemed to convey everything Tamaki, or anyone else had ever done to him. All the wrong, the broken was in his eyes, but most of all, he looked alone. Lost, vulnerable and scared.

"God," Tamaki muttered his head falling into his hands, feeling utterly overwhelmed, like a child who had gotten himself into much bigger of a mess than he could clean up on his own. Tamaki felt young and so remorseful it hurt, and he wondered to himself how it could have ever gotten like this. To where Tamaki never even returned home, gone for a few days a time even, barely spending any time with Kyoya, save for the arguments.

Tamaki heard the dull scraping of chair against the ceramic in their kitchen, then opened his eyes to a now less frazzled looking Kyoya, whose eyes seemed enormous when rid of his glasses. Tamaki wanted to fix everything so badly, so much, but he didn't know how, how to repair the giant, gaping chaos he'd left in his wake.

"I'm sorry," He whispers, and Kyoya blinks, before leaning his thin frame into Tamaki, sighing.

"You left me alone," Kyoya's voice is just as quiet, and Tamaki can hear the faint beating of his heart, while Kyoya clenches the material of Tamaki's shirt in his fingers.

"I know, I know," Tamaki says, Kyoya's head resting on his shoulder, feeling far too lucky. Even though Kyoya was drunk- high, even- Tamaki couldn't help but savour his few moments with Kyoya.

After all, once Kyoya sobered, he was sure they were to be his last.

"I still have these pictures of you here," Kyoya says, looking around their expensive kitchen, and surely enough, a few pictures of Tamaki were littered around their apartment.

Tamaki felt like a stranger in his own home. He barely spent any time there, and could hardly recall where anything was. It all felt strange and alien to him, haunted, even, because he knew that he'd left Kyoya on his own, in the place he'd bought for them.

"You must hate me," Tamaki says, and it's not really a question.

Kyoya looks at him with round eyes, eyelashes dusting his high cheekbones. "Should I?"

Then he presses his face closer into Tamaki's shirt, warm body up against him. "I don't really know, anymore," Kyoya's voice is quiet and frail, but he is still heard.

"You can't love me," Kyoya whispers, "I know you don't."

'I love you, I do," Tamaki insists, doing whatever he can to salvage any part of their relationship.

Kyoya looks up at him with an almost childlike curiosity. "Hm." He replies quietly, a strange, strangled sort of innocence forcing its way through each carefully crafted layer of shields Kyoya had put up. It was almost physically painful for Tamaki to see, that his lover could only be free like this. He never saw him like that completely sober around him anymore.

"What?"

"I... you remind me of my...family." Tamaki feels something fall inside of him at that, because while he does not know to the exact extent everything, he knows that Kyoya's childhood was not anything to boast about.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like my father...like my mother, my brothers....my sister," Kyoya strings the words together slowly, as if he's tired and cannot think straight. "You see...they-well, they're like you. My father said to me, when I was very little, he said he loved me. I think I believed him." Kyoya pauses, as if the words are sticking to the inside of his throat and he can barely get them out.

"When I was little...he, he always, when he got home, even if it was really late, we'd...we'd always have a little cake. It sounds silly...but my father, I think, was...different. Then, I suppose. I remember, one day, mother's day, if I remember... he bought me flowers. He said, so I could give them to mother when she returned, like she'd said she would." Kyoya licks his lips, drawing his knees up to hold them close.

"She didn't come, mother. But..maybe she's different. She never loved me, I don't think. Daddy...daddy would say so... but I asked him, I asked him one day... and he was...off, that day. I don't remember what he said..but, I know that that was the day I got this scar." Kyoya runs his finger up a small scar across his neck, as Tamaki almost whimpers and holds him closer.

"My brothers were...maybe better than my father or mother. I was also still very young...I was in bed a lot, sick, or hurt, and this was after...when I still had the gauze around my neck. I...I heard them talking about...about me, how I would never be good enough for anything. I think that was the day I decided I was going to take over the company."

Tamaki can feel the last little bits of Kyoya's consciousness slipping, his eyes heavily lidded, his warm breath against his neck. "I remember, not long after that... my sister, you see, is quite a bit older...and I... I just wanted to play a game." Kyoya clenches his eyes shut, burying his face deeper into his legs. "She says she's sorry...but I don't trust her. I'm not even sure I ever did."

Tamaki is silent, unsure of what to say to such things. To hear them, though, he can feel his heart breaking with every word.

"So, Tamaki, tell me. Are you like my father? Did you love me when you could only see what you wanted? Like my mother, perhaps? Did you ever even like me? Maybe my brothers? Is there something you want I've stopped giving you? Or, maybe you're just like my sister. Maybe you fucked up then, and this was your way of making up for it. I'm waiting, Tamaki."

"I...I'm not any one of them." Tamaki says lowly, the words tasting odd, unfamiliar, but somehow right on his tongue. "I'm _me_, Tamaki. I love you all the time, even if you can't see it. I've always loved everything about you, from the first time we met. You've given me everything_._"

Tamaki scoops Kyoya into his arms, feeling him unravel in his arms, holding back a sob. "I love you."And then, the one simple sentence pulls the seam, as Kyoya breaks into tears, grasping at Tamaki's hair, taking huge, gasping breaths of air. It didn't hurt to breathe, for the first time in his life, it is not just merely put off, and he is free.


End file.
